1181
Quentin's former lover, Joanna Mills, who was thought to have died, makes a surprise appearance at the witchcraft trial. Synopsis Teaser : Collinwood in the year 1840, a time of peril for all who bear the Collins name. But especially for Quentin Collins who is on trial as a warlock. On this day, the prosecution has shown the court that he possessed some mysterious power which enabled to arouse the spirit of a young woman named Joanna Mills. The prosecution has maintained that this proves its case and has asked the judges to render an immediate verdict against him. A verdict which could cost him his life. Joanna suddenly enters the courtroom and asks to testify. Act I Joanna's appearance causes much confusion and hostility amongst everyone in the courtroom. Charles demands she be removed and identified as an imposter, but the judges decide to put her to a handwriting test to prove her identity. Act II At Collinwood, Gerard is excited with the way the trial is proceeding, but Samantha is still disturbed over the letters she found in the tree. She ponders the idea of Joanna returning to haunt the two of them. Gerard brushes her concerns aside and tells her it's only a matter of time before the trial is over. During a recess, Joanna visits Quentin in his jail cell. She vows to do everything she can to clear his name. He reveals to her that her sister, Daphne, is living at Collinwood. The news surprises Joanna, but she wants to see her soon. The trial resumes, and the judges announce that Joanna will be allowed to take the stand. Act III Joanna tells the judges she was in an asylum due to emotional stress, but left and was recently living a quiet life in Boston. Charles decides not to question Joanna, and insists she is not mentally fit to take part in the trial. As Barnabas questions her, she admits she was in love with Quentin and admits she has been leaving letters in the tree outside of Collinwood for him. Barnabas dismisses her from the stand and tells the judge he feels there is no way anything supernatural could be happening in regards to the letters between Quentin and Joanna. Finally, he asks the court to dismiss Lamar's entire testimony. Act IV Following a brief recess, the judges throw out Lamar's testimony. Feeling that the trial is slipping away, Charles requests a recess until the following morning, which is granted. In the middle of the night, Charles secretly meets with Gerard and tells him they are in serious danger of losing the trial. Charles wants to use the Head of Judah Zachery, but Gerard wants to think about it first. Back at Collinwood, Samantha hears a knock at the front door: it's Joanna, and her appearance leaves Samantha in a state of shock. Joanna requests to see Daphne, and Samantha allows her to enter the house. Gerard shows up moments later and Samantha confesses to him that Joanna is dead because she killed her. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * David Selby as Quentin Collins (1840) * Humbert Allen Astredo as Charles Dawson * Lee Beery as Joanna Mills * Virginia Vestoff as Samantha Drew Collins * James Storm as Gerard Stiles / Judah Zachery * John Beal as Judge Vail * Paul Kirk Giles as 2nd Judge * Tom Markus as 3rd Judge Background information and notes Production * This may be the only episode in which the word "avenge" is used, which appears here while Joanna is talking at the jail cell with Quentin. Most, if not all episodes of the series, have always had the actor say they would be "revenged". * This is the sixty-fourth episode, the first of three consecutive episodes, and the first of four episodes in the same week, with no pre-Barnabas cast members. * Closing credits scene: Courthouse. Story * Official records state that Joanna's body was found, washed ashore, below the cliffs of Bedford. * It is stated to have been last night when Samantha didn't leave the letter in the tree from 'Joanna', as seen in 1173. However, there has been a gap of at least one day since then. * TIMELINE: Trial resumes at 2pm. Quentin has been receiving Joanna's letters for the past few weeks (he received the first one in 1122). Joanna returned to Collinsport three days ago (she first appeared in 1180). Quentin's trial resumes at 10am tomorrow. 3:10pm: Charles and Gerard discuss the trial. Bloopers and continuity errors * Joanna incorrectly swears on the by placing her right hand on it instead of her left, as did Samantha, Daphne and Leticia in 1165, 1166 1174/1175 respectively. (Perhaps it's different for women.) Category:Dark Shadows episodes